Thunderstorms
by RussianAkita
Summary: KomaedaXReader, When the threaten of a thunderstorm hits who else is better to comfort you then your own crush? Komaeda Nagito. If you like the story please review and say so it will encourage me to make more.


Thunderstorms

Pairing: KomaedaXReader

Summary: Some nasty weather has inflicted upon the islands. You being terrified of them would prefer not to endure them alone. #IsuckAtSummarys

Notes: I know I do not have the best grammar out there oh well I'm doing these for fun not really looking for criticisms but, leave them if you want. In this story no murders have taken place yet.

You lay sound asleep in you're cottage as the monitor flashes on for the morning announcements. Having spent all night playing the new grand theft auto game with Nanami and, not going to bed until at least 4 am. In total you probably only got 3-4 hours of rest. To you're annoyance Monokuma began the usual announcements as you turned over groaning not wanting to get out of bed just yet.

"Alright you bastards I have one last subject to cover for today, it appears a nasty storm is heading our way so I suggest you all head for shelter as soon as the wind begins picking up. Lets have another fun filled day!" He laughed as the the monitor went offline. At the sound of the word storm you jolted out of bed looking out you're window. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as the sun gleamed into your window. You shook the thought off thinking he may have just been trying to induce a little fear into some of you perhaps you specifically.

You did you're usual morning routine, a nice hot shower, makeup, hairstyling, and of course heading to the restaurant for breakfast. As usual you showed up earlier than everyone else since you were a tad Anti social and preferred to be your own company. Unfortunately, someone else showed up before you could grab you're meal and head elsewhere to enjoy the meal. " Good morning (Your name), its a very beautiful morning isn't it? I didn't expect someone else to be up this early haha" the white haired boy chuckled looking at you with those beautiful seal colored eyes that made you're heart flutter. Nanami, Hinata, and Komaeda were the only ones out of everyone you ever truly spoke to. Of course speaking to Komaeda was a bit troubling since you had fallen head over heels for that pale skin, fluffy spiked hair, and those wonderful eyes of his. Something about him just makes you feel warmth spread through your body. Ever since you had first arrived you couldn't take your eyes off of him, everything about him was wonderful to you and of course, you were far too shy to speak to him.

"Whats wrong did I say something wrong?" He tilted his head as he put a strawberry into his mouth watching you. You blinked and woke out of your trance realizing you were standing their like a idiot.

"Oh no no its fine I was just in deep thought about something." you smiled trying hard not to blush from embarrassment.

"Why don't you come sit with me we are the only two here unless of course you would rather not hang out with someone as low as me.." He chuckled.

"Don't say that about yourself you aren't lower than anyone else if anything you are probably the kindest and most generous person on this entire island!" you pleaded looking him in the eyes to make sure the words sunk in. The one thing you didn't like about Komaeda was how hard he was on himself. One thing you never understood truly was why he would call himself trash, scum, or dirt beneath our feet. It could have something to do with his past which sounds like it was ripped straight out of a dark novel. After witnessing his odd behavior Hinata had explained to you about his dementia and life, before he came to the island. Hearing that dark tale made your heart sink. Sometimes you just wanted to wrap a warm soft blanket around him and become his "hope". He always preached to never lose hope but, never seemed to truly have hope himself. Sometimes he would be so down on himself you just wanted to put your hands around his neck and gag the depressing words out of him. 2 weeks ago when you had fallen and hurt your ankle Komaeda volunteered to bring food to you so you wouldn't have to walk around much on the injured foot something he didn't have to do at all. Snapping out of the trance you got yourself back into and grabbing some freshly made food you took a seat at the table Komaeda sat.

"Say why don't we go play some games at the hotels arcade? Nanami said you are quite the opponent especially in strategy games" He smiled that same smile making your cheeks heat up once more. You hoped he hadn't noticed any of the blushing when in actuality he had. Unaware to you Komaeda had his eyes set on you as well but, since you hid and tried to avoid the group it was hard for him to get the chance to spend any time with you so he took this opportunity by the horns. You nodded in agreement as you both finished the food and left to the hotel.

As you walked outside you looked at the sky and noticed within a span of a hour some gray clouds have begun forming in the skies. You kept your eyes to the sky not noticing the step as you tripped and begun a fall to the hard concrete. You closed your eyes preparing for pain to shoot through you but, you never hit the ground. As you opened your eyes they met Komaeda's, his lips only inches from your own. You blushed darkly as he pulled you back up onto your feet. Giving you a smile he took your hand and, guided you to the arcade. The blush on your face took on a darker shade as his soft cold fingers entwined with your own.

"Ah we made it and with ought you falling flat on your face haha" he joked as you gently hit him in the shoulder. "I still can't believe you would agree to hang out with useless scum like me, I feel very unworthy to be in your presence." he smiled. Those words again..ugh it irked you to the core as he trash talked himself.

"Stop saying things like that please you are not trash or, scum Komaeda." you said wrapping your arms around him tightly in a attempt to perhaps comfort him. It could also be the fact you have been dying to have some physical contact with him and you just lost the control you had over that need. The embrace was all he needed to calm his odd depressing tendencies as he wrapped his arms back around you. He was very warm and his wonderful scent made your heart pump faster. You didn't want to let go not now not ever. You pulled away not wanting to make him uncomfortable as you pulled him toward one of your favorite arcade games of all time Hydro Thunder. You were unbeatable at the game not even the Super High School Level Gamer could top you, even with the most basic boat selection you could conquer any challenger leaving them to sink in the pixel water as you claimed the prize of first place.

"She wasn't joking about you being a master at some of these games I couldn't keep up with you for very long" He smiled as you both walked down the steps preparing to exit the hotel. You looked to the sky and your eyes shrunk as the sky had become black with high winds making the palm trees bend back and forth. The wind howled as the storm prepared to ravage the islands. You gulped moving closer to Komaeda as you both walked back to the cottages. It wasn't raining yet but it began sprinkling. Komaeda slipped off his jacket and covered you over as you both began the long walk to the cottages. You could see lightning in the distance causing you to shake and shiver in fear. Komaeda took note of your reaction becoming aware of the fact you disliked storms. He quickly scooped you up into his arms jolting in the direction of the cottages. You held onto him tightly as the rain began pouring down on the both of you.

"Don't worry my cottage is closer If we head there we can dry off and wait the storm out faster I would take you to yours but, I would risk you getting sick from the rain" You nodded giving him the ok as he jogged to his cottage quickly opening the door and going inside. After locking the door back he handed you a towel as he quickly dried himself off. His hair looked rather funny soaking wet. It was a bit peculiar to see his hair down instead of up. You slipped off his jacket which was now soaking wet from the rain. You felt bad knowing he never went anywhere with ought it and because of you it was soaking wet. Reading your face he quickly reassured you "Don't you worry about that I actually have a spar jacket I can wear I'm just happy you are ok." he smiled

"I can't thank you enough for carrying me and keeping me dry..I could have gotten sick with how bad my immune system is". The crackling of thunder and the bursts of lightning lit up the small cottage as you finished thanking Komaeda causing you to basically jump into his arms. You screamed gripping onto his shirt burying your head into his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around you in a warm loving hug. You both stayed in the position for what seemed like hours until the storm eased up. You fluttered your eyes open from your sleep to see Komaeda looking into yours eyes running one of his hands threw your hair. You smiled at him as he continued twirling locks your hair around his finger. Then he moved closer to you and planted a small loving kiss on your lips. You were both surprised and happy that your crush had just planted what you could call the best kiss you have ever had onto your lips. As you pulled away faint words just loud enough for him to hear escaped your lips.."Komaeda Nagito..I love you." As the words finished you pushed your lips against his. You both had found love in a hopeless place.


End file.
